McMutant High
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Everybody is a mutant. Blaine transfers to McMutant High. Matt returns. Two POVs. What happens between Kurt and Blaine? And will Matt find a love? Or does he find his friendship with her too precious to change it? Read and see, folks.
1. New at McMutant High

**So, in this fanfic, everybody is a mutant, teachers included. Most shippings are according to the end of season 2, some might be different, you'll find out. ^^**

**So, basically, every chapter will shift from POV, between Matt and Blaine [like ch. 1; Blaine, ch. 2; Matt, and then Blaine again in ch. 3], because in here, they both go to McMutant High, Matt after being gone a year, and Blaine transfers to McMutant High from Dalton Academy. Being a mutant is **_**not**_** weird, and you'll find out everybody's powers throughout the story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ian Brennan and Ryan Murphy do. ^^**

**Btw, the name of the story [McMutant High] is made up by this amazing girl; TeamBartie, so go read her stories, too, 'cause she definitely deserves that. (:**

**Rated T for now, might go up to M later if you readers/reviewers want that. (a')**

_Blaine's POV._

8:20 AM, McMutant High.

I am nervous. Why the hell am I nervous? I've met the Glee club, Kurt is by my side, I have _nothing_ to be nervous of. Aside from the fact that I'm terrified to finally meet others of my kind. After meeting Kurt, I was ecstatic to find out that I wasn't the only one, but hearing that there was an entire _school_ full of mutants… that was definitely not what I'd expected, and frankly, it made me nervous.

I think Kurt noticed my nervousness, 'cause he squeezed my hand in encouragement, which actually calmed me down a little. Thank God for Kurt's soft hands. First period was Spanish, which I was glad for, 'cause I'd seen Mister Schuester before, and everybody spoke about him as if he was a cool guy, so that should make for a relaxed start of the day.

Walking through the halls of McMutant High was definitely a new thing. Where in normal schools paper planes would fly and then crash, these would just keep flying, obviously controlled by some telekinesis possessor. When I entered the classroom, I tried to stick as close to Kurt as I could, without it seeming awkward. Luckily Kurt didn't mind sitting in the back, rather than up front, so I wouldn't feel like a zoo animal, just to sit there and be stared at. Unfortunately Mister Schuester felt the need to call the new student to the front of the classroom, and once I stood there, I felt really awkward.

'Well, Blaine, tell us something about yourself.' The Spanish teacher said, no unkind emotions in his tone.

I smiled a little awkward, looking at Kurt for some help. Of course Kurt couldn't do much, but he nodded in encouragement, giving me that smile I loved so much.

'Alright, so I'm Blaine Anderson. I transferred here from Dalton Academy. I'm seventeen years old. And that'd be it.'

The class didn't seem satisfied; I didn't get why, until Mister Schuester cleared his throat, making me feel like an idiot. The name of this school was Mc_Mutant_ High; they probably just wanted to know the obvious.

'And I manipulate the air and winds.'

And with that I quickly made my way back to my seat, avoiding any glances that were casted in my direction. Spanish class went fast, and when it was over, Kurt happily led me to our second class, until we were interrupted by the annoying brute that carried the name David Karofsky. Before either of us could actually do something, he had me pinned against the lockers, his hairy arm pressed against my throat. Damn, this dude was strong. Apparently he carried a mutation that just fit him wonderfully, great, he was super strong, and I got to be pinned against the lockers by his arm, that only God knows where it's been.

Without really thinking I tugged on his arm, without success of course. So I tried the only trick that I had left, well, the only trick that might have any success in succeeding. There was a little draft in the hall, so I just collected all the air and forced it between his arm and my throat, and successfully he was shoved backwards. Once the air between us was gone again, he lunged again, but this time I used my 'gift' to my advantage, and used the air to lift me onto the lockers, where he couldn't catch me. Sometimes it was good to be a hobbit.

Karofsky and his buddies quickly got tired of the 'bully the fags' thing, so I wasn't stuck on top of the lockers for very long. When I hopped down, I was caught in a hug by Kurt, and I gladly accepted, he hadn't told me that mutant bullies were in a way worse than regular bullies, but also better in away. Before we would be late, Kurt quickly towed me to our next class, math.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth, no more bullies, the whole 'being a mutant is cool' stuff was still very new. Like when Brittany chased a cat through the class room, and when I say chased, I mean on hands and feet, barking as she ran. Kurt explained quickly that Brittany's mutation was Animal Mimicry, meaning she could do everything an animal could do, but she could only do one animal at the time, and apparently she had been in dog-mode when the cat came by. Anyways, her little adventure ended quickly once Santana got involved.

When it was Glee club time, I was pretty glad, considered I had been looking forward to this moment all day. I had never really seen the powers of the Glee club, I had never been interested in their mutation, I had found their performances much more interesting. Most of the kids were already seated, Mr. Schue wasn't there yet, so everybody was still talking and… more. When I wanted to sit down on the chair next to Kurt, I froze midway. My brain must be fooling me, chairs don't talk right? Right?

'Kurt?' I said in a really small voice, barely audible for anyone but Kurt. 'Do chairs usually talk in here?'

Before Kurt could reply, the chair started changing shapes, and before I knew it, a tall, short-haired, blond, stern looking woman was in front of me, and literally scared the living hell out of me. I think I might have fainted if I knew how. Yes, that's a real silly thing, I just don't know how to faint. The woman just gave me one more stern look and then marched off, leaving me completely puzzled. Kurt cut me off, before I could ask the question I had been asking all day.

'Coach Sylvester has a mutation close to Brittany's. Only is her field substance, rather than animals. And unlike Brittany, she can actually turn into a certain substance, whereas I've never seen Brittany turning into an animal.' Kurt said calmly, he was a lot better at all the freaky stuff then I was, but then again, he'd had much longer than me to get used to it. Still, I should keep myself together more properly.

'I see…,' I said it a doubting tone. So, not only every single not-living thing in this room could be said coach, you also couldn't freak out about it. Super, just great. And yes, I am being sarcastic.

Literally out of nothing, a regular sized man stood in front of me, with small, brown curls and a gentle smile on his face, his hand reached out to me. 'William Schuester,' he said, as if I didn't know who he was, then again, he might not know me, and feel the urge to introduce himself, like a lot of teachers. 'Blaine Anderson,' I replied, shaking his hand for a short second, quickly pulling back when I felt that his hands were pretty sticky. Either he had just been eating something sticky, or he'd had a free hour and enjoyed himself in janitor's room, either way, I did not want to be touching it.

Before I could even blink, sticky hand teacher guy was back to the front of the rehearsal room, and my mind quickly conjured up what his mutation was. An easy time, speed. Must be annoying when you try to cheat, he could be at your desk before you could even notice he was no longer elsewhere.

My attention was not on Mister Schuester for very long. A tall, dark young man stood in the doorpost, looking a little awkward. As if he wasn't sure he should be here. But soon everybody was on their feet, rushing towards the guy, even Kurt, who was still holding my hand, so I got towed into the crowd. For someone looking so delicate, Kurt was pretty strong. I kind of stayed away from the people hugging the to me unknown boy, because I really had no clue who he was.

**Aaaaand? Is the boy Matt? Or a new handsome stranger? You will see if you review, please do review if you read. I don't care if you don't have an account, you can always review to my stories. (:**

**Now I must say goodbye, but I will upload soon, my lovelies.**

**COOKIES FOR ALL GLEE FANS. AND ICE CREAM FOR EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS. ^^**


	2. Duet partners

**So, thanks to a broken laptop, the second chapter came around seven months later than I'd wanted, but I'm using my parents' laptop now. But don't tell them I'm writing fanfiction, they'll have my head. xD**

**So, without further due, chapter 2 from McMutant High. This chapter is dedicated to: I am unicorn, because she's totally awesome and she did me a favor a couple of days ago, for which I'm very, very grateful. So, 'specially for you, I present Matt Rutherford. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee or any of its characters, I would not be writing fanfiction, but the script of Glee. So, rights go to Ryan Murphy and co.**

Leaving McMutant High must've been one of the stupidest things to do in my entire life, but then again, who would have refused an offer like I got two years ago? Yes, exactly, nobody. Because I have spend an entire year boarding at a school in Hawaii, just a regular boarding school, where no chairs could be an evil cheerleading coach, and no teacher could read minds or run like the wind. Just a regular life at a regular school. That was, of course, until I set fire to the school and fled back home.

So, now is my official second first day at McMutant High, and to be honest, I was really glad. Everything at my old school had felt, slightly fake, considering everybody was very uptight and strict, but that also created a very calm atmosphere, no voices would be raised there, nor would a hand be raised, as it would at this school. Not that I'd ever suffered a raised hand at McMutant High, despite being in New Directions, I was also a jock who kept to himself and was more part of the furniture to most people, than someone that they would pay attention for.

But he had missed his closest friends, Mike and Santana and to a certain extend Brittany, and his other friends, Puck and Finn. Hell, he even missed the drama that was caused every day, regular and mutant like drama. Whether that was competing for a solo, or just trying to smash someone _through_ the lockers.

Because he had been so deep in thought, he had not realized he had kinda floated through the first day, attending classes, without his mind really being awake, and he quickly found himself in front of the choir room, where the door stood open. And –because there was no way everybody would've already forgotten him- he peeked his head around the corner, leaning against the doorpost as he took in the members he knew and didn't know. Like his best friends, Mike and Tina snuggled against each other, Santana and Brittany with linked pinkies. But also an unfamiliar, very small Asian girl, who looked as if she was fourteen, but with a kind face. And also the unfamiliar guy next to Kurt, with over-gelled hair and fun style of clothes, and again with a very kind face.

Apparently taken in the entire room took longer than he'd expected, because quickly Mike had spotted him, knocking over chairs as tried to leap over them, trying to get as quickly to him as possible, and soon his breath was gone. Mike had engulfed him in a massive bear hug, and Santana, Brittany and everybody soon followed him, leaving the two unfamiliar people standing half-awkward staring at the mass that had surrounded and hugged him.

After mister Schue had managed to whisk everybody back to their seats, he comfortably placed himself next to Mike, glad to be accepted so quickly again. Like he'd never been gone. Mister Schue called for attention once everybody was seated again, and the look on his face was pure satisfaction. Which was logical, the choir room was full, a lot of talent was there. It was basically the dream of every glee club director.

'So, now everybody is back again, I can say that I have big dreams for New Directions this year. Now, I don't think everybody is acquainted with everybody, so I will give you a few minutes to walk around, talk to each other. And, while you do so, I want you to find a duet partner with whom you shall perform a song this week. Preferably I want you to pick somebody you've never sung with, but should that not work out, pick someone you simply like. There is no theme for the duet, but make it a great one. One that fits with you and your duet partner.' Mister Schue said, making a gesture with his hand that meant that we should all scatter around and make friends.

My first thought was to ask Mike, but the over-gelled boy at Kurt's side had rather intrigued me, so –as Kurt went off to his diva drama friends- I sat down in the chair Kurt had just abandoned, reaching out my hand.

'Hey, I'm Matt. I don't think we've met before. Is this your first year at McMutant High?'

'Yeah, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Today's my first day actually.' Blaine said.

'Cool, so why did you come here? If you don't mind me asking, of course. Was it because of… y'know, what we all are, or was there another reason?' I asked, waving with my finger between him and Kurt.

He actually got kind of nervous when I suggested the bond between him and Kurt, but he must've understood that it was simply pure curiosity that had made me ask that question. No homophobe-ism here.

'Yeah, aside from the obvious reason. I also came here for Kurt. Dalton was… is amazing, but here is where my heart is.' He kind of stuttered, though there was no doubt behind his words. It was nice to see that Kurt had found somebody who seemed very right for him.

'Wait, you said Dalton? As in, Dalton Academy? A boys-only boarding school?' I asked, clearly confused.

'Yeah, why, you've heard of it?' Blaine asked, the same look of confusion on his face.

'I went to Dalton, the one in Honolulu, that is. My dad's the headmaster of the one in Westerville. Was that the one you went to?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, of course. Kurt went there, too. Though he went back to McMutant High earlier than I did. I think his friends were the main factor, I mean, he made plenty of friends at Dalton, but all guys, I think he actually missed all the drama here.' Blaine said with a quite loving smile on his face as he stole a glance in Kurt's direction. Which Kurt didn't seem to notice, because he was talking animatedly with Tina.

'So, I guess I'm not the only one who preferred McMutant High over Dalton. And –if you don't mind, of course- we could sing together. It seems like everybody is already paired up, and mister Schue did say something about singing with somebody you haven't sung with yet. Considered we met about five minutes ago, I think that would be just fine then, right?' I said, while thinking that this was probably the most I'd talked in ages. I wasn't very much the talking person.

'Yeah, sure. That's fine. We could practice this afternoon at one of our houses. Preferably yours, though. My dad would love to see that I'm hanging out with a more… guy-ish guy, but it would piss him off so much if I told him I would be hanging out with a guy who I just met. That's only if you don't mi…' And before Blaine could finish his sentence, the poor guy sneezed his guts out, almost. And with the blast it formed, Blaine was thrown back through the room, into the back wall, landing in a heap of curls and very bright clothes and debris.

As I reached him, he seemed to be quite dazed, his once perfectly gelled hair now a mess of curls atop of his head, his clothes stained with dust and a nice tear in his right sleeve, but he didn't seem to be bleeding, so yay for that. With a grin on my face I grabbed his arm –gently, of course- lifting him easily back to his feet, you didn't need super strength to lift him up, he wasn't heavy nor tall, so he was back on his feet in no time.

'Dude, you're welcome at my house anytime. Just don't do that.' I said, still grinning as he tried to redo his hair –without much success, though- and let the rest of the crowd –who had been gathering around us ever since he smashed in that wall- take over and slunk back in my seat.

**So, yeah, that was chapter 2. And I realized you might have some questions, so here are answers to possibly questions/critique you might have.**

**Yes, I am aware I sometimes switch from first, to second, to third person, but that's because I actually think like that myself. So, that reflects in my writing.**

**About the Dalton thing, I imagine Dalton to be like a McDonalds, there are several schools all over the US. So, one in Westerville, one in Honolulu, one in LA or whatsoever, so that's your explanation for Matt also going to Dalton.**

**And yes, from now on, Matt's dad is Dalton's headmaster, like Dumbledore used to be in Harry Potter. Why? Because then Matt would not be the complete opposite of Blaine. So, now they have two things in common; Dalton and thick eyebrows. ^^**

**I will update again as soon as I can, that chapter will be in Blaine's POV again. And it will probably tell you Matt's power (which you don't know yet ^^) and will be about Matt and Blaine's song practicing. Yay. (:**

**And if you review I shall love you very much, because I want you to tell in what pairs the rest of New Direction is paired up. 'Cause we got Blaine & Matt, and Kurt & Tina. Who else do you want together? Please tell me. ^^**


End file.
